Harry Lupin et son Pouvoir Alternatif
by Arthur-Prince-des-Dragons
Summary: Voldemort s'apprête à tuer l'enfant des Potter mais... ils sont deux ! L'Avada ricoche : William devient le Survivant et Harry... un Cracmol ! Rejeté par le Monde Magique, il sera élevé par Remus Lupin qui lui apprendra à utiliser ses méninges et son sens critique. En recevant sa lettre pour Poudlard, le Cracmol décidé d'y aller malgré tout /!\ HARRY PUISSANT & SURDOUÉ /!\ [Humour]
1. Gnééé ?

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Gnééé ???**

Lord Voldemort est Puissant.

Lord Voldemort est Immortel.

Lord Voldemort est Éternel.

… et Lord Voldemort devrait vraiment arrêter de parler de Lui à la troisième personne. Surtout pour raconter l'anecdote qui suit : oh, trois fois rien, juste la nuit du 31 Octobre 1991 qu'on nommera bientôt la Nuit du Survivant, soirée d'Halloween qui marquera le début d'une nouvelle Ère de Paix après la Fin de son Règne, vaincu par un béb…

"Attendez… Quoi ?!" s'indigna le concerné, Lord Voldemort lui-même.

_C'est une voix-off, les personnages ne sont pas censé l'entendre !!!_

"Aaah, pardon. Autant pour moi, continuez…"

_Bien, je disais... Où en étais-je ?_

"Lord Voldemort est Puissant. Lord Voldemort est Immortel. Lord Voldemort est Éternel." récita le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_Ah oui, j'en étais là :_ la fameuse devise avant de transplaner. Il suivait scrupuleusement les indications de Peter Pettigrew, sa forme d'animagus (le rat) annonçant depuis toujours qu'il finirait par trahir, tout comme la forme de Sirius Black (le chien) garantissait sa loyauté à toute épreuve.

Comme il n'a pas réellement entendu la voix-off, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'imagine encore qu'il est sur le point de sceller la Prophétie en tuant l'enfant des Potter avant de s'occuper de celui des Londubat. Il ne lui suffisait plus que de franchir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la porte, les jeunes parents devraient être épuisés (par la guerre, par leur bébé, par leur métier, choisissez l'option que vous préférez ou carrément les trois, pourquoi pas ?), affalés dans un de leur canapé moelleux et facilement éliminables surtout pour le Plus Grand Seigneur des Ténèbres de tout l'Univers et toutes époques confondues (visiblement, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de Grindelwald ou d'Hitler… attendez… on me signale à l'oreille que Voldemort est tout aussi Gimauve que Grindelwald et qu'ils auraient beaucoup eut à apprendre des moldus qu'ils méprisent tant, surtout en matière de génocide). L'enfant serait dans son berceau, à l'étage et le tuer ne serait qu'une formalité après le meutre de ses deux parents.

Oui. Sans doute que les choses se seraient déroulées à peu près de cette façon si James et Lily Potter n'avaient eut qu'un seul enfant. Malheureusement (ou heureusement dans le cas présent), Lily avait mis au monde des jumeaux ce qui changea totalement leurs occupations, en cette sombre soirée.

Quand Harry ne pleurait pas, c'est William qui s'y collait et rares étaient les nuits où les deux jumeaux s'endormaient avant minuit… Souvent, il fallait que chacun des parents berce un enfant dans les bras en priant pour que les deux s'endorment simultanément et qu'aucun ne réveille l'autre dans un éclair de malice incontrôlable.

Des jumeaux = deux fois plus de bonheur ?! Ouais, peut-être mais certainement pas avant un certain âge...

"Alohomora." la poignée de la porte tourna lentement.

Ça y est... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sentait déjà sa Victoire, trop facile. Et oui, il souffrait d'un sérieux complexe de supériorité doublé d'un ego surdimensionné mais on ne devient pas Maître du Monde par hasard, non plus !

"Laissez-moi assassiner votre enfant, sans tergiverser et je me ferais une joie de vous tuer." déclara-t-il d'une voix sifflante. "Euh... attendez... Non, non, pardon, je me suis trompé : livrez-moi l'enfant OU je vous tue. C'est important les conjonctions de coordination."

"Gnééé ???" marmona un James qui dormait à moitié sur Harry (à moins que ce ne soit William, il n'était plus sûr de rien et savait à peine reconnaître son nom : Ja... Jamie ? Non, non James le Portier. C'est ça... Roi du Pays des Licornes.)

"Kekispass ?" sursauta une Lily, tenant fermement Harry dans ses bras (elle aurait parié ça à… disons 50%, hésitant avec William, peut-être était-elle plus réveillée car le cerveau des femmes est biologiquement hypersensible aux pleurs de bébés mais elle était tout aussi fatiguée voir plus encore, si c'était possible.)

"Il y en a deux ?!" s'étonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres (pourquoi on ne le prévenait jamais des détails importants ?!)

"Je ne vous le fait pas dire..." approuva un père qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits et réalisait qu'il était en train de plaisanter avec Lord Voldemort en personne (bon sang, il lui fallait un congés parental… non, pas pour s'absenter de son boulot mais carrément quitter sa famille pour quelques jours.)

"Tu peux parler, ils ne sont pas sorti de ton vagin !!!"

James lui aurait volontiers expliqué qu'il ne possédait _PAS_ de vagin et que c'est justement cette différence génitale qui leur avait permit de concevoir l'embryon suffisamment têtu et dissident pour se diviser et se séparer en deux fétus distincts : leurs futurs (en l'occurrence présents) bébés. Il lui aurait vraiment répondu ça s'il n'y avait pas plus urgent :

"Lily réveille-toiii !!!"

"Avada…"

"Stupéfix."

Heureusement qu'elle était plutôt réactive… Le protocole était simple : 1) protéger les jumeaux, quitte à sacrifier leur propre vie et ils les aimaient si fort que c'était évident. 2) si possible, contacter des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. 3) … et surtout Sirius Black qui savait les localiser (enfin, en théorie, ils venaient de passer cette capacité à Peter Pettigrew en suspectant Remus Lupin de trahison… visiblement, ils s'étaient trompé). S'ils tenaient jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts et qu'ils s'en sortaient vivants, ils devraient appeler Albus Dumbledore.

… mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

"Apapou !!! Kataka !!!" babilla joyeusement Harry en rempant inconsciemment vers l'inconnu pour le saluer comme il se doit (c'est-à-dire en étalant sa bave un peu partout...)

"Avada kedavra." prononça Lord Voldemort en pointant le bébé avec sa baguette entièrement taillée dans un croc de basilic.

L'éclair vert heurta Harry Potter, la Prophétie venait de se réaliser… mais prendrait une tournure que personne n'aurait pu prévoir (c'est un comble, pour une prophétie, non ?!)

**-Fin du 1er chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	2. Secte Satanique

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Secte Satanique**

Driiing. Driiing.

"Bonjour. Avez-vous un instant à m'accorder pour que je vous raconte l'histoire de notre Seigneur des Tén…"

Bang ! La porte du 4 Privet Drive claqua au nez interloqué de Remus Lupin, frôlant de justesse le crâne du bébé qu'il leur amenait dans une poucette. Qu… Quoi ?! Nan mais c'étaient qui, ces rustres ??? Lily et James Potter voulaient VRAIMENT leur confier l'éducation de l'un des jumeaux ?!

Driiing. Driiing.

La voix étouffée d'une femme qu'il identifia comme Pétunia Evans (ou Dursley, peu importait) lui hurla :

"On n'a pas de temps à perdre avec vos conneries religieuses."

"Non mais je viens vous présenter vot..." essaya-t-il à nouveau avant de se faire couper la parole par un dialogue absurde qui le présentait sous le nom de 'témoin de Jéhovah' truc-muche.

Aaah, il y avait visiblement erreur sur la personne. Soulagé, le sorcier déverrouilla leur porte avec un informulé avant d'entrer chez eux. Non, c'était pas vraiment une intrusion par effraction vu qu'il n'y avait aucune effraction. Oui, il aimait jouer avec les mots.

"Bonjour !!!" répéta-t-il après avoir serré les freins de la poucette où Harry dormait à poing fermés, garé dans leur entrée.

Sa voix fit apparaître les deux visages les plus hideux qu'il lui ait été donné de voir et il commença par se demander comment ÇA pouvait avoir un lien de parenté avec la douce et délicate Lily Potter avant de se raisonner : il savait mieux que quiconque qu'il ne fallait pas juger les gens selon leur apparence (en essayant d'oublier qu'ils avaient essayé de défoncer son nez avec le bois de leur porte).

"C'est de l'argent que vous voulez ???" demanda Pétunia avec sa voix criarde, elle lui balança quelques pièces étranges en rajoutant : "Ouste, ouste !!!"

Remus aurait pu s'indigner mais il s'agenouilla pour contempler l'argent en question, fasciné. Ainsi, les moldus possédaient leur propre système économique et monétaire ??? Le monde où il s'apprêtait à laisser Harry était certainement plus intéressant qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer... Ça le soulageait.

Il avait été le premier à s'indigner quand James et Lily s'étaient accordé pour laisser leur fils handicapé le plus loin possible de William, le jumeau sain-et-sauf qui avait été nommé Survivant par défaut puisque le Véritable Survivant ne s'était pas uniquement retrouvé affublé d'une blessure en forme d'éclair sur le front. Non, il y avait eut pire... Et on parle quand même d'une défiguration faciale !!!

"C'est... c'est de l'argent ?" demanda-t-il quand même, curieux par nature, sa soif d'apprendre était insatiable.

"Évidemment, vous vivez où ? Au pôle Nord ???"

"Non, Pétunia, réfléchit deux secondes : il veut jouer avec notre pitié, évidemment..."

"Ah oui, bien sûr : vous ne vivez que de l'amour de Dieu !"

"Dieu ?" répéta le sorcier. "Je ne connais pas cette personne… C'est une amie à vous ?"

Pétunia regarda Vernon et Vernon regarda Pétunia, ne comprenant plus trop bien ce qu'il se passait. Il n'y avait qu'une sorte de... de… de Monstre pour être aussi ignorant. La seule chose qui les rassurait était le "Seigneur" évoqué plus tôt car ils étaient sûrs d'une chose : les sorciers n'avaient aucun concept religieux, ils ne connaissent probablement même pas ce mot !

Soudainement, Pétunia pensa à quelques descriptions de la religion judaïque qu'elle avait lu et qui expliquerait pourquoi ce fanatique refusait de prononcer le nom de l'ineffable.

"Ah vous êtes juif ???"

"Euh non, je suis Remus."

"Jamais entendu parler de cette religion." répliqua sèchement Vernon.

"C'est une secte !!!" hurla Pétunia, terrifiée. "Prenez tout, on vous donne même notre maison mais vous n'aurez pas notre liberté de penser."

"Tout ?" répéta Remus avec un rictus, il allait jouer à son jeu préféré : piéger la personne lambda avec ses propres mots.

"Oui oui : prenez tout." assura l'un.

"On vous l'offre." renchérit l'autre.

Le couple avait tellement peur de Remus que ce dernier avait l'impression de s'être transformé en Seigneur des Ténèbres ou pire : en loup-garou. On retiendra donc que les religions sont pires que Lord Voldemort.

"Je ne vous demande Rien." promis-t-il avant de préciser : "Rien à part une toute petite chose : cinq minutes. Je vous demande de m'écouter pendant cinq minutes. Après, vous aurez tout le loisir de me foutre à la porte de votre domicile et vous ne me reverrez plus jamais." puis il rajouta très vite sans respirer entre les mots : "Offre soumise à condition, on n'est jamais à l'abri d'un accident du destin."

Peut-être que ces cinq minutes auraient pu se transformer en minutes DBZ mais premièrement, c'est un anachronisme, deuxièmement, ni Pétunia ni Vernon Dursley n'étaient du genre à s'intéresser à la japanimation et troisièmement, pas des moindres, Remus Lupin vivait carrément dans un autre monde !

"Bon." commença-t-il. "Avez-vous déjà entendu parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

"Oh mon dieu : c'est une secte satanique !!!"

"Soyons forts. Pour Dudley."

Le Loup ayant signé un contrat d'alternance avec la Lune fronça les sourcils, interloqué.

"Excusez-moi, monsieur Dursley : êtes-vous écossais ?"

"Bien sûr que non, je suis un anglais pure souche." dit-il fièrement, persuadé d'être de sang royal par une connexion logique que seul son cerveau étriqué pouvait établir. "Pourquoi ?!"

"Parce que je ne comprend strictement RIEN à ce que vous bargouinez." expliqua Remus qui ne comprenait ni "secte" ni "satanique" et il ne savait toujours pas qui était Dieu !!!" (évidemment, il était loin d'être le seul et... il ignorait même qu'il rejoignait 100% des êtres humains, pour la première fois de sa vie) "Bref, reprenons : le Seigneur des Ténèbres …rajoutons satanique si ça vous fait plaisir… était un tyran assoiffé de sang désirant vous effacer de la surface du globe pour satisfaire sa vision d'un monde plus pur."

"Nous sommes catholiques, peut-être pas entièrement Aryen mais nous ne sommes pas concerné par les exterminations de masse."

"Vous êtes les premiers en ligne de mire pour n'importe quelle extinction de masse, au contraire."

Pétunia et Vernon décidèrent d'hocher la tête sans y croire : la peur est la première étape de l'endoctrinement.

"Hier soir, votre neveu a fait quelque chose d'exceptionnel : sauvant le Monde en bravant l'impossible et il vient à peine de fêter son 1er anniversaire."

Survivre à un sortilège de mort, sauver toute sa famille (et des milliards d'autres sorciers) et pulvériser le Seigneur des Ténèbres : en une seule seconde, Harry Potter était devenu le Sorcier le plus Puissant de l'Univers. Joli CV, hein ?! Et il venait à peine de fêter son premier anniversaire... Attendez quelques mois que sa dernière dent ne finisse par pousser et il prendrait la place du Ministre de la Magie (enfin, sa "place"… uniquement si on remplaçait le fauteuil de cuir par une chaise haute, évidemment)

"Neveu ??? Neveu ???"

"On ne peut pas avoir de neveu : la soeur de Vernon ne peut pas avoir d'enfant et moi... moi je suis fille unique."

"Lily Evans." dit simplement Remus.

Soudain, ils comprirent : Pétunia et Vernon savaient que le sorcier savait et le sorcier savait qu'ils s'avaient qu'il savait mais ce qu'ils ignoraient tous, c'est que ce que Pétunia et Vernon savaient, Remus le savait peut-être aussi mais sans savoir qu'ils savaient qu'il savait qu'ils savaient qu'il savait et... et franchement ? Voilà.

"Sortez de chez nous, c'est une violation de domicile."

À ce moment-là, Harry commença à pleurer dans sa poucette et Remus se dit qu'il avait le goût du timing. Parfait.

"Vous entendez ça ? C'est votre neveu qui pleure parce que vous le rejettez avant même d'avoir voulu le rencontrer."

"Votre Seigneur machin-bidule-chouette, ça n'a rien de religieux, n'est-ce pas ? C'est le nom d'un sorcier."

"Oui." avoua-t-il. "Mais…"

"Ça nous concerne en rien, rien."

"Prenez votre bébé et fichez le camp."

Remus décida d'abréger son récit :

"Harry Potter a vaincu la Mort et a libéré le Monde de l'emprise du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais... mais... il en a payé le prix."

"Ouais, on voit ça : il est complètement défiguré par cet éclair bizarre. Cet enfant est et restera éternellement moche."

"CET ENFANT NOUS A TOUS SAUVÉ, VOUS LUI DEVEZ LE RESPECT ÉTERNEL !!!"

La moue de dégoût était clair : même pas en rêve. Ah, ça joue les malins ??? Très bien, il n'avait plus qu'une chose à leur dire et leur regard changerait à tout jamais. Ils allaient adopter ce petit garçon et le chérir comme le leur, peut-être même plus encore.

"Harry Potter est un héro dans nos coeurs…" (et seulement leurs coeurs, à Lily et James Potter, Albus Dumbledore et lui-même puisque Sirius Black avait décidé de partir à la chasse-mort-au-rat et que William Potter avait officiellement pris la place de son jumeau, ils avaient besoin d'une arme fonctionnelle pour une prophétie-à-la-noix-de-courgette) "… et il a fait malgré lui le sacrifice ultime : son noyau magique est brisé, irrémédiablement."

"Bah donnez lui à manger un autre fruit magique, en espérant qu'il ne casse pas encore le noyau, cet abruti."

"Harry Potter a définitivement perdu toute trace de magie en lui. Nous appelons ça des Cracmols. Il est comme vous, c'est pour cette raison que vous devez lui ouvrir votre toit et votre…"

Bang ! Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phase qu'il se retrouva dehors avec un bébé Harry affamé et les deux pires êtres humains qui lui ait été donné de voir claquèrent leur porte, définitivement.

"… coeur." termina-t-il, dans le vide.

"C'EST ÇA, OUAIS !!!" ricannèrent-ils. "Foutez-le dans un orphelinat s'il vous fait tellement honte, ce Cracmol mais ne revenez plus jamais arnaquer d'honnêtes gens."

Remus sortit de sa poche sa marionette de loup en peluche qu'il enfilait toujours sur sa main pour communiquer avec les jumeaux.

"Chuuut mon petit faon, regarde le gentil Lunard. Ça ne sert à rien de pleurer. ils ne te méritent pas. Et tu sais quoi ?! Tes parents non plus. Personne n'a comprit…"

Pendant un instant, il envisagea de le kidnapper avant de se rappeler qu'il renfermait un dangereux monstre en lui et qu'il serait directement envoyé à Azkaban si on le surprenait à s'occuper d'un enfant.

"On va trouver une solution, petit faon. Je te le promet."

Sans doute aurait-il dû commencer par éviter de le ramener chez lui même si c'était uniquement pour lui donner un biberon de lait et de la purée avant le voyage vers l'orphelinat... Oh et il aurait vraiment dû ne pas le laisser faire sa sieste digestive dans son salon. Et surtout, surtout, il n'aurait jamais dû prononcer cette phrase quelques heures plus tard en voyant la nuit tomber :

"Bon, je te garde mais c'est seulement pour une nuit. UNE nuit, c'est tout. Après on reprend les choses sérieuses : direction l'orphelinat. Une seule nuit, petit faon et… Bon, c'est d'accord, viens dans ma chambre mais hors de question que tu t'installe sur mon lit. Et c'est la dernière fois."

Après tout, ce n'était que pour une nuit, une seule. Qu'est-ce qu'il risquait ???

"Bonzour Mumus." marmona son petit faon, deux ans plus tard.

Ah. Merde.

**-Fin du 2ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	3. Table de Mendeleïev

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Table de Mendeleïev**

"Souhaitez tous la bienvenue à votre nouveau camarade de classe : Harry Lupin, c'est son premier jour parmis nous alors j'aimerais que vous l'accueilliez comme il se doit."

"Bonjour Harry Lupiiin…" dirent-ils tous avec une voix monotone.

Harry observa attentivement chacun de ses camarades de l'école moldue du quartier où son père et lui avaient aménagé la veille, ils repartiraient d'ici un à deux mois si tout se passait selon son plan. Il avait dessiné un schéma détaillant le cycle de l'embauche et des déménagements, sans doute pourrait-il affiner ses calculs à l'avenir pour déterminer dans quelle école il serait envoyé, au grès des studios miteux où les Lupin posaient leurs valises. Il était toujours heureux d'en partir mais l'illusion ne durait jamais assez longtemps.

"Vas t'asseoir, là-bas." le dirigea la Maîtresse.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Comment ça, pourquoi ?! C'est la règle."

"Pourquoi ?"

"C'est comme ça, c'est tout."

"Oui, j'ai entendu ça." répliqua Harry sur le ton de l'évidence. "On m'a toujours appris à réfléchir avant d'agir alors… Pourquoi ?"

"Tout le monde est assis."

"Est-ce de ma faute si tout le monde est stupide ?"

Les élèves se regardèrent, interloqués. Certains ricannèrent, d'autres s'indignèrent mais tous se demandaient pour qui se prenait le p'tit nouveau : qu'il fasse sa rentrée quasiment un mois après tout le monde, pourquoi pas mais qu'il ne vienne pas donner des leçons moralisatrices en plus !

"Ici, c'est le primaire. Peut-être es-tu habitué à l'anarchie de la maternelle mais..."

"Non." répondit Harry.

"Non ?"

"Non, je n'y suis pas habitué. Mon père est handicapé, les employeurs ne se bousculent pas pour l'engager. Je suis handicapé, les écoles ne veulent pas de moi. L'éducation est obligatoire pour tous, sauf pour nous, visiblement. Peut-être est-ce une chance, finalement quand je vois toutes ces pauvres victimes endoctrinées en quelques mois à peine, s'asseyant sans contester alors que le règlement n'a visiblement aucune cohérence."

L'institutrice de la première année de primaire dévisagea le petit garçon sans ne savoir quoi en penser : pourquoi personne ne l'avait prévenu ?!

"Bon et bien..." réfléchissait-elle. "Si tu tiens tant que ça à rester debout, grimpe sur cette estrade et récite-nous l'alphabet."

"L'alphabet ?" répéta Harry, ébété.

"Oui, l'alphabet. Si tu ne le connaît pas, je te conseille d'aller t'asseoir."

"Je connais un alphabet mais... j'espère avoir mal compris. À moins que vous n'évoquiez celui-ci, auquel cas vous vous trompez de nom : H, He, Li, Be, B, C, N, O, F…"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!"

"J'ose espérer que vous ne nous prenez pas réellement pour de tels imbéciles à potentiellement ne pas connaître l'alphabet alors j'ai préféré penser que vous vous trompiez juste de nom et souhaitiez que je vous récite la Table de Mendeleïev."

"Euh... non."

Harry se demanda où il était tombé : était-ce là le niveau intellectuel d'un moldu moyen ?! Pouvait-il au moins être transféré dans une classe plus adaptée ? Premier jour à l'école et déjà, il sentait son brillant avenir lui glisser entre les doigts comme une anguille. Électrique, bien sûr, l'anguille. C'était un détail important.

"Vas t'asseoir, s'il te plaît."

"Bien sûr." répondit-il enfin. "Uniquement si vous ne donnez une explication logique." … presque.

"Je vais appeler le Directeur."

"Si j'ai bien compris : les élèves obéissent aveuglément à leur Institutrice, c'est-à-dire vous et vous-même n'êtes qu'un rouage dans une machinerie où le Directeur n'est probablement qu'un pion de plus… Donnez-moi le nom du Dirigeant Ultime, je n'aurai ainsi qu'à lui obéir et ça nous fera gagner du temps. À nous tous."

Dix minutes. Cet enfant n'était dans sa classe que depuis dix minutes et elle avait déjà perdu le contrôle de la situation. Sans doute aurait-elle dû affirmer son autorité mais elle était sûre que le petit garçon était tout aussi perdu qu'elle, voir d'avantage, surtout si c'était sa première journée dans une école.

"On va passer un accord : tu te mets du côté des élèves et tu peux rester debout, à proximité de ta table."

"Je suppose que ce n'est valable que pour aujourd'hui et jamais plus jamais à l'avenir ?"

Son père avait dit ça, une fois et il s'était retrouvé avec un enfant. Les promesses n'ont que la valeur qu'on leur donne...

"Oui." répondit l'institutrice, elle espérait qu'il soit suffisamment fatigué par sa première journée pour ne plus lui poser ce problème, le lendemain. C'était mal le connaître...

"… et ainsi mouru l'éducation." récita-t-il comme une règle irrévocable.

**-Fin du 3ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	4. H g2t2

**Chapitre 4 :**

**H = g/2.t2**

Remus Lupin glissa le long du mur, il préférait toujours prendre quelques minutes de repos avant d'entrer chez lui après le travail. Harry était capable de se gérer tout seul depuis longtemps, c'était un enfant facile de ce côté-là mais ses capacités mentales le fatiguaient.

Quand il avait demandé à la librairie de Sang-Mêlée de lui fournir des livres sur la magie des moldus, on l'avait dirigé dans le rayon scientifique et il n'avait jamais imaginé à quel point ces connaissances enrichiraient à la fois sa vision du monde et également l'intelligence de son petit faon. Peut-être était-il allé trop loin ? On dit toujours qu'il ne faut pas jouer à expérimenter avec la magie mais il n'avait pas pensé que les sciences pouvaient être aussi redoutables.

"Tu veux un verre d'eau ou tu préfères rester avachi encore quelques minutes ?" demanda Harry à travers la porte.

"Depuis quand tu sais que je suis là ?"

"Veux-tu une heure, ce soir ou une date, en général ? J'ai découvert que tu t'effondre dans le couloir y'a plusieurs années, déjà et ça risque de me prendre quelques minutes pour me souvenir du moment exact et de le relier à un jour précis."

"Vas faire couler de l'eau dans un verre et j'arri…"

"Déjà fait." le coupa l'enfant. "J'ai rajouté un verre de lait et comme on est en rupture de biscuit depuis des mois, tu auras des céréales mais je crois que ce sont des coquettes pour chien. C'est peut-être bon pour les dents d'un loup-garou, remarque…"

Des croq… quoi ?!

Remus ouvrit la porte et tomba nez-à-nez sur Harry qui avait mis les coquettes en question dans une gamelle et les arrosait avec une montagne de chantilly, ses notions de diététiques étaient plutôt déplorables mais... euh... ses céréales étaient bel et bien un assortiment pour chien, peut-être même que ses biscuits du goûter étaient des bâtonnets à mâcher alors sans doute n'était-ce pas de sa faute.

Comment on fait la différence quand les paquets de céréales ou de biscuits pour enfants affichent des chiens sur leur boîte ?! À croire que les graphistes vivent dans un monde parallèle où les enfants et les animaux sont placés sur la même échelle d'intelligence...

"Tu as passé une bonne première journ… hééé ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ???"

Harry haussa les épaules comme si de rien mais son visage était tout égratigné, sa lèvre fendue et il avait encore cassé ses lunettes. Ce dernier point n'était pas forcément évocateur d'un soucis puisqu'il l'avait souvent surpris à utiliser sa monture pour faire des expériences scientifiques : les balancer du haut de l'immeuble pour calculer à quelle hauteur était construite leur fenêtre, par exemple. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait réussi à décoder puisque son petit faon lui avait répondu d'une manière bien à lui : "h = g/2.t2, Rem's".

Qu'il aimait ce gamin, chaque seconde était une surprise avec lui.

"Oculus Reparo." prononça-t-il en pointant sa baguette entre les deux yeux d'Harry. "Raconte-moi, cette première journée à l'école des moldus."

"Il faut remplacer Hamlet par les Misérables."

"Parle-moi comme si j'étais un idiot et détaille chaque étape de ton raisonnement, j'ai du mal à te suivre quand tu saute directement à la conclusion, ça créé la confusion sans vouloir jouer avec les sons… quoique... si, en fait. Je joue avec les sons."

"Tu n'es pas un idiot, Rem's."

"S'il te plaît..."

Pendant ce temps, le loup-garou et père malgré lui alla chercher des potions pour soigner les blessures d'Harry. Un véritable Cracmol aurait été incapable de synthétiser les ingrédients pour mêler leurs effets magiques à son organisme mais heureusement pour eux, ce Cracmol-là était différent de tous les autres : pas un vrai sorcier, pas un vrai moldu mais quelque chose d'intermédiaire. Le-sorcier-qui-est-devenu-un-cracmol, appelons-le ainsi puisque son frère William est surnommé le-garçon-qui-a-survécu par la communauté magique.

"J'ignore comment ça se fait mais j'ai été placé dans la classe des idiots : c'est à peine s'ils n'ont pas du mal à réciter l'alphabet, pas la Table de Mendeleïev, hein, je parle du véritable alphabet et ils ne savent pas lire des phrases complètes."

"Je suis désolé, petit faon, j'ai dû me tromper lors de ton inscription. Je vais arranger ça. Ça n'explique pas comment tu t'es retrouvé avec le visage défoncé…"

"Mon visage va très bien."

Harry sortit de sa poche une marionnette de faon fabriquée avec une chaussette et quelques bouts de tissus, il l'enfila sur sa main et agita ses doigts pour ouvrir et fermer la bouche du faon :

"Voltage a mal à la jambe." dit-il avec une voix trop aiguë. "Il pense qu'elle est peut-être cassée… enfin, non, c'est pas à ce point mais c'est au moins une foulure. Une grosse, ça fait bobo…"

"Argh… Tu veux une potion antidouleur avant que je ressoude les os ?"

"Moi ?! Je n'ai pas mal, Moi ! Ma jambe va très bien, c'est Voltage qui souffre le martyre. Tu sais qu'il est un peu faible, hein, contrairement à moi. J'ai un mental d'acier. Pourquoi j'aurai mal ?!"

Remus donna une potion antidouleur à Harry en prétextant qu'elle était pour Voltage, le petit faon sur lequel il s'était amusé à rajouter un éclair au feutre indélébile qui avait déterminé son nom tout comme la lune avait baptisée Lunard, sa version loup.

"Après avoir relié des points dans l'ordre pour constituer une image et additionné des chiffres, quand je dis chiffre c'est littéral, malheureusement, la cloche a retenti pour annoncer le temps de la pause et… et... Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit qu'ils sonnent une alarme régulièrement, ces crétins ?!"

"Je ne…"

"J'ai joué au Quidditch, je me suis dit que si mon abruti de père était capable de..."

"Au Quidditch ?!"

"Oui, Quidditch. Enfin, ils prononcent ça très mal : 'foot' à la place de 'quid' et 'ball' à la place de 'ditch'. Ah et puis ils y jouent n'importe comment : il n'y a qu'une seule balle et deux buts, aucun balais." il s'arrêta un peu pour réfléchir et ajouta : "C'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils appellent ça du football, d'ailleurs..."

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. Il attendait toujours de comprendre comment Harry s'était autant blessé mais s'il avait réellement joué à la version moldue du Quidditch sans le moindre entraînement, c'était certainement moins grave qu'il n'avait imaginé.

"Je n'y aurai certainement pas joué si j'avais su qu'on utilise la tête du p'tit nouveau pour remplacer le ballon, après la mi-temps."

"C'est moins barbare que le Quidditch…" remarqua l'adulte en appliquant un gel cicatrisant sur la lèvre de l'enfant qui ne tarda pas à essayer de le léchouiller pour remplacer le goût âcre des potions. "Arrête de bouger."

"… et après ça, ils m'ont collé dans un coin pour finir de me tabasser au sol et on a étudié les pronoms personnels."

"QUOI ?!"

"Je sais, c'est horrible... Il n'y a aucun challenge intellectuel, j'ai dû sortir mon roman de Charles Dickens pour que mon cerveau reste sagement dans mon crâne sans imploser. J'ai relu deux fois chaque page pour ne pas finir trop vite, il faudra que j'amène Les Misérables, demain, au lieu d'Hamlet. Je n'aime pas contrarier mes plans mais c'est un cas d'extrême urgence."

Remus lui colla le verre d'eau sur la bouche pour apaiser le goût des potions sur sa langue et surtout le faire taire, deux choses importantes en un seul geste, il avait toujours été très efficace.

"Doucement, petit faon, répète-moi ça : ils t'ont écarté dans un coin pour faire QUOI ?!"

"Tu m'as toujours dit que la violence ne résout jamais rien et qu'il faut privilégier son cerveau alors je leur ai expliqué à quel point attaquer un camarade seul à six était lâche. Ça a considérablement réduit les dégâts..."

"Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu ?"

"Tu m'as appris à ne jamais me battre."

C'était vrai mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un enfant aussi mignon qu'Harry puisse se retrouver dans une situation aussi critique. Peut-être était-il temps de revoir la règle ?! Bien sûr, il n'allait pas l'encourager à commencer un combat mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser sans défense… Rendre les coups, pour commencer et pourquoi ne pas les doubler ? Uniquement pour éviter les récidives, bien sûr…

"Demain, j'irai parler à ton Directeur pour que tu sois transféré dans une classe avec un niveau plus adapté. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu y étudie la Physique Quantique comme tu l'espérais tant mais au moins, tu ne seras plus coincé dans une pièce où les élèves ne savent pas lire."

"Câlin à Lunard !!!" s'écria Harry.

Il fouilla dans la poche de Remus avec sa marionette de faon pour y sortir le petit loup en peluche et ressera son emprise dessus avec sa propre marionnette pour y effectuer sa version toute singulière du câlin, loin de toutes les conventions.

"J'ai un cadeau pour toi, tiens."

"C'est un livre."

L'enfant prit le paquet, retira délicatement le papier journal qui l'entourait et se figea, son coeur piqua un sprint dans sa poitrine et essaya de s'échapper de sa cage thoracique... du moins, c'est ce qu'il ressentait.

"C'est bien l'encyclopédie que tu voulais, non ?"

"M… mais... Rem's, c'est du neuf !!!"

"Ça fait des mois que je ne la trouve pas au rayon des occasions alors j'ai pensé que..."

"Oui, tu as eu raison." le coupa Harry. "Tu es formidable, merci merci merci."

Il déposa doucement encyclopédie sur le comptoir de la cuisine puis se précipita dans un placard pour en sortir un sac de congélation. Lentement, il fit coulisser l'épais volume dans le sac et le referma contentieusement. Puis il prit l'un de ses cartons de déménagement et le vida entièrement, ce n'était que des vêtements alors sans importance.

"Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?"

"Du papier bulle !!! Je dois protéger Muesli…"

"Muesli ?"

"C'est le prénom du livre, tu n'aimes pas ?!"

Décidément, cet enfant n'était pas banal. Il risquait Azkaban pour l'avoir gardé illégalement malgré son petit-problème-de-fourrure mais il ne regrettait pas. Jamais.

Chaque seconde devenait magique à ses côtés, pas mal pour un Cracmol, non ?!

**-Fin du 4ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	5. Abracadabra

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Abracadabra**

Nouvelle école...

Nouvelle année...

Nouvelle vie...

Tout se passerait normalement, cette fois-ci : ne plus remettre en question l'autorité, se laisser humilier par ses camarades et surtout, surtout, paraître aussi stupide que les autres. Se fondre dans la masse, voilà.

Tout aurait dû se passer normalement, s'il avait suivit le plan mais... rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu, n'est-ce pas ?!

"Hé, le Nouveau !!! T'es muet ou quoi ?!"

Ne pas répondre... Surtout ne pas...

"Son père, c'est le crétin qui lèche les bottes du miens."

Ok, là ça va trop loin.

"Je te prierais de retirer ce que tu viens de dire : prosterne-toi et admets ton erreur ou bien tu risque de le regretter." dit Harry dans un murmure, c'était la première fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche depuis le début de l'année.

"… sinon quoi ?"

"Dois-je considérer ça comme un refus de ta part ?"

"Carrément !!! Tu te prends pour quoi ?! Abruti !!!"

Bien. Très bien. Vous êtes tous témoins : ça ne serait que de la légitime défense et qu'on ne vienne pas dire qu'il n'avait pas parvenu ni laissé la moindre chance d'échapper à ce qui allait suivre.

Shlack, il souleva légèrement son pull pour accéder à sa ceinture améliorée sur laquelle il avait fixé plusieurs foureaux de combat pour baguettes magiques. Il attrapa un bout de bois (25 cm, noyer, relativement souple) qu'il avait taillé lui-même et pointa sa baguette costumisée sur son adversaire, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

"Tu sais quoi ? Je suis un sorcier..." annonça-t-il, joyeusement. "Abracadabra !!!"

Il appuya sur la petite gâchette située sur le manche, pour activer la cartouche de gaz qui propulsa plusieurs sondes électriques, elles s'accrochèrent sur la chemise visée et…

"AAARGH !!!" hurla l'enfant, pris de convulsions. "C'est pas de la magie, ça, c'est un taser !!! Espèce de tarééé… AAAÏEuuuh, arrête."

"J'arrête uniquement si tu t'excuse."

"Pardon, pardon !!!"

"Bien, très bien, brave petit con…" félicita Harry en rangeant le taser qu'il avait incorporé au le bout de bois (cette baguette s'appelait BZZZAÏÇABRÛÛÛLEUH). "Maintenant, protesterne-toi devant moi et admets ma supériorité."

"Dans tes rêves !!!"

Il s'échappa, ça ne dura pas longtemps mais il parvint au moins à se faire entourer par sa bande d'amis, ils étaient cinq en tout et ça ne pouvait tomber plus juste : cinq personnes pour cinq syllabes. Parfait.

Harry changea de baguette, il faudrait être précis avec celle-ci et ça serait presque du corps-à-corps :

"A-bra-ca-da-bra." dit-il encore en appuyant sur le bouton plusieurs fois, il changeait de cible à chaque syllabe.

Une minuscule puce électronique était éjectée à chaque fois, propulsée jusqu'à atteindre la personne visée pour ensuite s'y accrocher comme une tique à travers les vêtements ou directement sur la peau.

"Ah tiens, il parle !" remarqua une fille avec un visage de bouledogue, provoquant un fou rire collectif.

"Oui, je parle." répondit Harry en changeant de baguette. "Et vous allez d'ailleurs fortement regretter ma période muette, je suis contraint de me défendre et ça ne va pas être joli."

Que le spectacle commence…

"Abracadabra."

Des dizaines de petites araignées robotiques s'échapèrent du réservoir de la baguette renforcée par un sortilège d'agrandissement durable lancé par Remus. Programmées pour rejoindre la puce électronique préalablement fixée sur les élèves, ils se retrouvèrent poursuivi par une armée de...

"AAAH !!!" hurlèrent trois d'entre eux, se précipitant vers le bâtiment de l'école pour échapper aux insectes. "Des araignées mutantes ! Harry Lupin est un Mage Noir !!!"

"Tu crois vraiment que ça me fait peur, ta p'tite mascarade ?!"

"La phobie ou la peur des araignées est la plus commune." informa Harry, il en profita pour prendre une autre baguette taillée dans du bois de sureau. "Mais sinon, j'ai toujours… ÇA !!!"

En appuyant sur le bouton, il alluma le robot et il pressa l'interrupteur pour ouvrir la trappe à l'extrémité de sa baguette afin de libérer son chef d'oeuvre : un serpent métallique, finement articulé et contrôlé par un joy-stick qui était incorporé discrètement sur le manche de la baguette : un bouton d'action pour raidir le corps ou lui demander de s'enrouler sur une surface ronde et des directions pour contrôler l'orientation de la tête et influencer la vitesse d'ondulation.

"C'est... c'est..." balbutia la fille à la tête de bouledogue qui était resté pour soutenir son ami. "SERPENT !!!" et elle rejoignit ses autres amis, encore poursuivi par les arachni'bot.

"Tsss, c'est tout ?!" se moqua l'interlocuteur qui avait osé insulter Remus Lupin. "Tu n'es pas un sorcier, t'as juste des gadgets inutiles. Ton serpent n'est qu'un jouet, totalement inoffensif !"

"Je l'ai fabriqué moi-même, c'est de la mécanique très complexe alors pose-toi une question suffisamment simple pour ton esprit étriqué : est-ce si improbable d'imaginer que je puisse y incorporer une seringue pleine de poison au niveau de ses crochets ?"

Le garçon recula, blême.

"J'ai le soucis des détails, tu sais, un serpent venimeux c'est beaucoup plus réaliste."

"Ok ok, c'est bon, t'as gagné !!!" il se jeta à ses pieds. "Tu es supérieur et je me prosterne."

"Lèche ma chaussure." ordonna Harry. "Tu dis que mon père lèche les bottes du tiens, c'est mon devoir de rééquilibrer le monde."

"N…" mais il ne tarda pas à changer d'avis quand le serpent s'enroula autour de sa jambe. "D'accord, je… je vais le faire." et il lécha le dessus de la chaussure noire, uniformisée par l'école. "C'est bon, t'es content ?!"

Harry hocha la tête, récupéra son serpent mais laissa les araignées automatisées car il n'avait pas pensé à leur rajouter de quoi les ramener vers lui. Elles finiraient bien par s'arrêter quand la batterie serait vide, il espérait juste que ça se fasse avant qu'un adulte s'en mêle car l'absence de preuve concrète était toujours son meilleur atout. Ça et ses yeux d'ange, bien sûr.

"T'es… t'es quand même un grand malade." osa accuser son camarade de classe avant de s'échapper le plus vite possible

Harry aurait pu le poursuivre mais non : ça serait de la fatigue inutile et il avait un chapitre à finir avant la fin de la récréation. Sereinement, il s'installa sur son banc et sortit Les Fleurs du Mal ainsi qu'un dictionnaire de français et un critérium.

"Harry Lupin ?" appela son Maître, quelques minutes plus tard.

Évidemment, il garda le silence comme toujours mais daigna lever les yeux de ses études, cette fois-ci. C'était un progrès…

"Tu pourras peut-être m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai reçu quatre élèves en pleurs dans ma salle de classe. Ils sont terrifiés, par toi visiblement, ce qui m'étonne. Ils disent que tu fais de la magie..."

"De la magie ?" répéta Harry, étonné. "Mais Monsieur, la magie, ça n'existe pas."

**-Fin du 5ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	6. Harry et Death-on-fire

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Harry et Death-on-fire**

Équipé de son émetteur radio, raccordé à une mémoire programmable préalablement ajustée pour correspondre au signal de la télécommande qui ouvrait le portail des voitures de son école primaire, Harry quitta l'établissement par la porte comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

Une passante le regarda de travers, il lui fit un compliment sur son chapeau à plume en cachant son émetteur trafiqué dans son dos et elle songea que c'était un petit garçon rudement poli. Elle passa son chemin et le jeune écolier préféra retirer son pull et sa cravate portant les couleurs et le logo de son école, il les fourra dans son sac-à-dos avec ses composants électroniques pour plus de discrétion.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, dix minutes tout au plus avant qu'un adulte ne remarque sa disparition. Mieux valait se dépêcher s'il voulait arriver à temps pour la compétition...

"Harry." se présenta-t-il après avoir traversé une bonne partie de Londres, il était arrivé juste avant que l'épaisse porte en fer ne soit refermée pour garantir la sécurité des spectateurs et celle des concourants. "Je m'appelle Harry."

La femme qui écrivait la liste des participants le dévisagea, hésitant entre le rire et les larmes ou les larmes de rire.

"C'est pas une compétition de bisounours, ici, y'a pas de section junior. Retourne à l'école, p'tit gars, tes parents doivent s'inquiéter."

"J'ai de quoi payer." assura-t-il en jetant une grosse liasse sur le comptoir. "Vous pouvez vérifier mon robot, je l'ai fabriqué moi-même en suivant scrupuleusement toutes vos règles de sécurité. J'ai le droit de participer au même titre que tous les autres, il n'a jamais été question d'âge." et il pointa le tableau des 10 règles d'or affiché dans le hall d'entrée pour appuyer ses propos. "Voyez vous-même."

Elle pinça les lèvres.

"Bon, très bien, Harry. Tu peux participer pour cette fois-ci. Nous allons modifier nos règles après ce tournoi, sois-en assuré. Quel est le nom de ton robot ?"

"P'tit bidule." répondit Harry. "Il s'appelle P'tit bidule."

"Non. Tu ne peux pas appeler ton robot P'tit bidule, ce n'est pas sérieux. C'est du botfight, ici, on n'est pas dans la cour de récréation. Il s'appellera... Death-on-Fire."

"M… mais non, il s'appelle…"

"Death-on-fire, c'est noté."

Harry contesta, on menaça de le foutre à la porte, il réfreina son envie de les clouer au sol avec ses baguettes non-magique et alla rejoindre les autres participants au sous-sol. Tant pis, P'tit bidule allait connaître la gloire sous le nom de Death-on-fire et lui allait se faire une montagne de pognon… Une bonne après-midi de cours, en somme. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait renoncé à ses rêves de s'intégrer à l'école, il préférait largement mener sa propre vie.

"Et maintenant accueillez notre grand champion... DEAD-STAAAR !!!" des hurlements s'élèvèrent dans le public, les vibrations se répercutaient jusque dans les coulisses. "Et bien sûr, son Robot… l'Invincible !!!"

"L'Invincible ! L'Invincible ! L'Invincible !"

"Ils ont tous des 'dead' ou des 'death' dans leurs noms, ou quoi ?" questionna Harry, attirant la curiosité de tous les participants qui le regardèrent comme de la chair à canon. "Euh... Non, bah laissez tomber."

Ils ne laissèrent pas tomber, les regards étaient toujours aussi persistants après trois minutes de combat où cinq robots se firent défoncer. Heureusement pour lui, Harry avait l'air bien inoffensif du haut de ses neuf ans avec ses grosses lunettes rectangulaires qui mangeaient la moitié de son visage et son minuscle robot ne faisait peur à personne. Ils continuaient à le dévisager uniquement parce qu'il semblait sortir d'un autre monde, et pour cause, il aurait dû être à l'école.

"Nooon !!!" hurla soudainement l'un des participants quand son robot fut réduit en bouillie. "C'est... c'est de la triche, il a utilisé des aimants !!!"

"Bouuuh…"

La brochure garantissait une heure de spectacle mais pas plus et il y avait plus de cinquante participants, leur Champion était de ceux capable de tricher pour abréger un combat au-delà d'une minute juste par ennui ou par provocation. Trois personnes se dégonflèrent, les autres ne se sentaient plus aussi confiants. Sauf un qui arbora un léger sourire apaisé, Harry évidemment. Il avait hâte de se confronter au Champion.

"Il ne t'épargnera pas juste parce que t'es un gamin, tu sais ?!" dit une femme à Harry, elle portait un costume de catch qui masquait une bonne partie de son visage.

"J'espère bien." répondit-il et elle lui sourit.

"C'est mon tour." informa-t-elle. "Je te souhaite bonne chance."

"Je n'en aurai pas besoin." assura-t-il.

Avec sa petite taille, il réussit à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la porte qui menait au ring pour regarder le combat mais l'un des concourant lui bloqua la vue, sciemment ou non. Il s'agenouilla mais il ne voyait rien, il sauta mais ce n'était pas mieux. Quand enfin, il réussit à grimper sur la rampe des gradins, le duel était déjà fini et le robot de la gentille inconnue était pulvérisé, ses composants gisaient en miette sur le terrain.

"OUTCH…" commenta-t-il.

Il commençait à imaginer un moyen d'utiliser les compétences de son robot pour récupérer une grosse partie des composants électroniques, à peine balayé du tapis quand il fut éjecté de son perchoir. Quelqu'un avait failli lui broyer les os de la main et il avait lâché la rampe par réflexe. Il se retrouva sur les fesses quand son nom fut appelé.

"Harry et Death-on-fire, sur le ring !!!"

Tous les projecteurs se braquèrent sur lui quand il grimpa les quelques marches qui le menaient au ring, quelques rires s'élèvèrent dans la salle et le champion se tourna vers les organisateurs l'air de dire "Sérieusement ?! C'est quoi ce bordel ???" mais comme aucune règle n'interdisait sa présence ici et que le combat pouvait être intéressant, Harry continua sa route sans être interrompu.

"Tu peux encore abandonner, microbe." informa confidentiellement le champion en effectuant son salut.

"Pourquoi ? Tu as peur ?"

Tiens, il l'avait énervé... Le provoquer n'était peut-être pas la meilleure stratégie mais Harry ne se sentait pas menacé, loin de là.

Le coup de départ fut lancé, l'Invincible éjecta plusieurs plateaux-scie droit sur P'tit bidule mais ce dernier les évita plutôt simplement grâce à sa petite taille, il était programmé pour identifier et éviter des projectiles automatiquement sans aucune manoeuvre avec sa caméra infrarouge et son détecteur de mouvement en 3D.

L'une des scies découpa néanmoins un membre de P'tit bidule mais ce dernier repoussa comme la queue d'un lézard, ou plus exactement comme si la magie avait permis de ranger plusieurs fois chaque membre du robot dans une cachette interne, propulsé par un ressort.

"Mmmh…" marmona Harry. "Dommage, il a voulut clore ce combat trop rapidement."

Il en profita pour déployer toutes les capacités de sa manette de contrôle imbriquée dans un squate-board (il l'avait gagné en trafiquant les règles du poker en sa faveur durant la récréation) avec des centaines de boutons dont il avait mémorisé chaque combinaison avec une précision chirurgicale.

"Wahouuu !!!" encouragea le public.

"P'tit bidule ?! À L'ATTAAAQUE !!!"

Premièrement, baliser le terrain en y déposant quelques mines pour restreindre les mouvements de l'adversaire. Deuxièmement, déployer une équipe de mini-P'tits bidules autonomes et spécialisés dans des manoeuvres d'entrave en envoyant divers compositions chimiques au Robot adverse pour le maintenir dans une position de faiblesse : mousse à raser, slime, acide acétique...

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, le Champion Dead Star n'avait plus de maîtrise sur le combat, ce n'était plus lui qui dirigeait l'adversaire mais l'adversaire qui décidait où son robot avait le droit d'aller ou non sur le terrain. Il le savait pour l'avoir expérimenté, la victoire commence toujours par la restriction des mouvements puis ça enchaîne sur la défensive forcée et finalement… non, impossible. Il ne pouvait pas perdre, déjà il était le meilleur et surtout, son adversaire n'avait même pas l'âge d'entrer au collège. La honte…

"On commence par… les toupies mortelles de la mort qui tue ?" proposa Harry en appuyant sur l'un des nombreux boutons, il déploya plusieurs toupies renforcées avec des lames de métal qui se brisèrent au contact de l'Invincible, sa coque était rudement solide. "Et on continue par... t'en dis quoi ? Plutôt les terribles scies de la terreur horrifiques ou... Ah non, je sais : BOUM !!!"

C'était à la limite du règlement qui interdisait les combustibles et les explosions sauf les inflammations involontaires des composants électroniques par le combat, bien sûr. Il pourrait toujours feindre d'avoir perdu le contrôle sur son robot et prétendre que l'explosion avait été causé par les réactions chimiques d'un mini-P'tit bidule. Personne ne remettait jamais en cause ses yeux émeraude larmoyants et il pouvait largement se permettre de sacrifier la moitié de son robot dans l'explosion vu qu'il cachait de quoi le régénérer automatiquement grâce aux sortilèges d'agrandissement que Remus acceptait de lancer sur ses affaires dès qu'il le lui demandait. Les yeux larmoyants, ça marche toujours.

"Va-boum." dit-il avant d'appuyer sur le bouton central.

Pour ce combat, il avait paramétré son explosion en plein milieu d'une manoeuvre d'attaque pour accentuer la fausse perte de contrôle : P'tit bidule commença par pointer plusieurs fusées sur son adversaires, deux furent lancées sans problème mais rebondirent sur la carcasse incassable de L'Invincible et les six autres furent maintenu sur place à cause du slime préalablement lancé par l'un des mini-P'tit bidule et surchauffèrent. Elles atteignirent les températures interdites pour cette compétition (mais dans les règles, bien sûr) et se lancèrent enfin, la puissance de feu pulvérisa quasiment entièrement le robot adverse tandis que celui d'Harry ne s'en sortait pas tellement mieux.

L'impact envoya des débrits au-delà de la zone de sécurité et certaines personnes hurlèrent dans le public. Dommages collatéraux...

"NAN MAIS T'AS VU CE QUE T'AS FICHU ???"

"Je... je... je n'ai pas fait exprès." assura Harry en reculant, il affichait l'expression la plus effrayée qu'il connaissait.

Son robot se redressait péniblement, la plupart de ses membres repoussaient miraculeusement (enfin presque...) mais il fumait dangereusement notamment au niveau de ses capteurs et sa caméra infrarouge était visiblement fichue, encore. Et dire qu'il sortait tout juste de l'infirmerie des Robots (créé par Harry Lupin pour Harry Lupin)

"N'empêche que j'ai gagné."

"T'as rien gagné du tout, gamin ! C'était parfaitement interdit."

"L'exception de la Règle 18." invoqua-t-il.

"Il a raison." confirma l'arbitre. "VICTOIRE PAR HARRY ET DEATH-ON-FIRE !!!"

"YEEEAH !!!"

Il avait gagné gloire et honneur puis surtout les 3000£ de la compétition. Rien ne pourrait jamais entraver son bonheur. Rien. Jamais.

"Harry Lupin, je te donne cinq secondes pour descendre de ce ring." ordonna Remus Lupin. "Tu as intérêt à m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'école et j'espère que tu as préparé des arguments solides."

… sauf ça.

Jamais Remus Lupin ne l'avait autant engueulé, il l'avait fait devant tous les spectateurs et sans le moindre remord. Harry était trop mature pour lui en vouloir, il accepta d'être humilié en public et se résigna sagement à attendre sa punition, il se promis de respecter les décisions de Remus puisqu'il lui avait donné ce droit le jour où en remplissant les dossiers scolaire, il l'avait nommé comme son père.

Il était hors de question qu'il continue de porter le nom de ceux qui l'avaient abandonné, il préférait être un Lupin même si ça signifiait se faire réprimander comme un petit enfant qu'il n'avait jamais été.

"Premièrement, je récupère cet argent." dit-il. "Je vais en déposer les 3/4 sur un compte bancaire à ton nom qui sera bloqué jusqu'à ta majorité."

"… et le quart restant ?"

"Je sais que tu l'aurais utilisé pour acheter des livres et des composants électroniques. Il y a une chose pour laquelle tu n'aurai jamais voulu accorder le moindre centime et..."

"OH NON !!!" hurla Harry. "Pitié, tout sauf çaaa…"

"Oh si, Harry, tu l'as mérité : on va faire du shopping."

"NOOOOON !!!"

C'était la fin du monde.

**-Fin du 6ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	7. BANG Kaboum

**Chapitre 7 :**

**BANG Kaboum**

Bang ! La porte d'entrée heurta la cafetière et Remus manqua de se faire décapiter par un gigantesque pendule de Newton amélioré, suspendu entre le placard à balais et la fenêtre du salon.

"Où est-ce que tu as trouvé un rouet ?!" demanda-t-il, à peine blasé en enjambant une roue de vélo accrochée à leur télévision par une corde de guitare raccordée à divers machines qui clignotaient.

Il alla dans la cuisine pour boire sa tasse de chocolat chaud qui avait refroidi depuis qu'il l'avait oublié sur le comptoir, ce matin-là. Non, il n'allait pas risquer de le réchauffer avec le micro-ondes, ça avait fait exploser le canapé, la dernière fois.

"C'est pas un rouet." répondit Harry dont la tête dépassait à peine de la machine à laver (qu'est-ce qu'il fichait dedans, ça c'est une autre histoire). "Enfin si, ça l'était… Jusqu'à ce que je le convertisse en rouage. J'avais besoin d'un relais entre le hamster et le radiateur."

C'est à ce moment-là que Remus remarqua la cage du rongeur dont la roue avait été reliée à divers câbles électriques branchés à une carte mère qui pendillait dangereusement entre le ventilateur et l'ordinateur. Il pressentait une catastrophe…

"D'où il sort, cet hamster ?!"

"Je suis premier de ma classe."

Sans doute que cette réponse avait un sens, Harry n'était pas du genre à expliciter les détails de son raisonnement et sa manière de penser était tellement atypique que Remus avait cessé de vouloir tout interpréter depuis longtemps.

"Je t'ai rempli une assiette pour l'apéritif."

"C'est des graines pour oiseaux…" constata Remus.

"Au moins, ça se mange. Je te rappelle que t'as confondu le céleri avec du bambou, la semaine dernière. J'ai failli me briser une molaire."

Remus renifla l'assiette, ça sentait moins fort qu'une litière pour chat (cette comparaison a du sens quand on sait que la nourriture pour oiseaux a la même odeur que les toilettes de leur prédateur) et il sélectionna une graine qui semblait plus molle que les autres. Mmmh… C'était moins pire que le lait périmé qu'il avait bu par erreur, une fois.

"Pas mauvais. Tu veux tester ?"

"Occupé, me dérange pas."

"Une dernière question…" (mmmrf, marmona Harry) "Où dois-je poser mes pieds pour rejoindre ma chambre sans tout faire péter ? Je n'ai pas fini de rembourser le canapé qui a explosé dans ta dernière expérience alors…"

"NE BOUGE PAS !!!" s'écria soudainement Harry, paniqué comme s'il venait tout juste de réaliser le frêle équilibre de son installation qui traversait tout le salon. "J'ai presque fini, de toutes les manières. Est-ce que tu pourras m'aider en appuyant sur le gros bouton rouge, là quand je serai enfermé dans la machine à laver ?"

Au lieu de lui demander 'mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches, bordel ???' ce que n'importe qui de censé aurait fait, Remus hocha la tête avant de froncer les sourcils sur un détail. Ah, non. Non, non, sans lui.

"Ton bouton s'appelle BANG Kaboum ?"

"Comment tu le sais ? T'as lu dans ma tête avec tes super-pouvoirs de sorcier ??? Fais pas ça !!!"

"C'est écrit dessus : BANG Kaboum."

"Ah. Mmmh ? L'efficacité aléatoire des post-it m'intrigue..." songea Harry avant de préciser : "Ça ne va pas exploser, tu n'as rien à craindre pour le salon."

Comme ça ne servait à rien de lui expliquer qu'il s'inquiétait surtout pour leur santé à eux, Remus sauta cette étape et se demanda s'il valait mieux appuyer sur le bouton ou pas :

Pour : finir l'expérience amorce le rangement du salon.

Contre : ça risque d'exploser…

Pour : la dernière lune est proche et je me suis pas sûr de tenir jusqu'au bout du duel d'argumentation

Contre : ça va exploser !

Pour : si j'arrête l'expérience, je ne saurai JAMAIS comment c'est censé finir.

Contre : ON VA MOURIR !!!

Pour : la curiosité me tuera…

"C'est d'accord."

"Génial !!! Il ne me reste plus qu'à réveiller le lézard."

"Inutile de demander d'où vient ce lézard, je présume."

"Latitude 51.507268 Longitude -0.165730"

"Tu es passé de trop vague à trop précis. La prochaine fois, essaie de me répondre avec un nom commun et/ou propre désignant un lieu."

"BANG Kaboum !!!" s'écria Harry comme signal après avoir refermé le couvercle de la machine à laver dans laquelle il s'était recroquevillé (heureusement qu'il était trop petit pour son âge)

Après des semaines... non, des mois de recherches, Harry allait enfin pouvoir expérimenter le terrible accident mi-technologique mi-chimique et mi-magique (si les pourcentages débordent, c'est normal… c'est un plan 150% plus cool que tous les autres) qui allait rectifier le destin que Lord Voldemort avait voulu lui arracher.

Peut-être n'y avait-il aucun remède à sa condition de Cracmol mais il pouvait devenir bien plus qu'un simple sorcier en mélangeant son ADN avec celui du lézard. Si la communauté magique ne voulait pas de lui, tant pis. Il allait obtenir... des SUPER-POUVOIRS !!!

Ça, c'était la théorie.

En pratique, la porte de l'entrée avait heurté la cafetière quand Remus était rentré de sa journée de travail et Harry avait été trop concentré sur le paramétrage du minuteur pour s'en rendre compte. S'il l'avait su, il aurait pu la recaler ou alors, il aurait rectifié la trajectoire des dominos. Au moins, faire en sorte que le laser ne pointe pas directement sur le grille-pain et… Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il installe ses fioles de potion juste en dessous des rideaux ??? Inflammables, bien sûr, sinon c'est pas drôle.

La dernière pensée cohérente de Remus Lupin fut "À quel moment l'éducation d'Harry m'a totalement échappé ???"

La dernière pensée cohérente d'Harry Lupin fut "Désolé, Rem's, c'était une jolie tapisserie…"

En vrai, la dernière réaction de leur cerveau ressemble plutôt à "AAAH !!!" mais on aime se raccrocher à une phrase moins primaire et plus raisonnée alors accordons-leur ces réflexions qu'ils auront bien après le black-out.

BLACK-OUT

**-Fin du 7ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	8. Voltagium

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Voltagium**

Les machines clignotaient tout autour de lui, le bandage sur son bras le grattait et quand l'infirmière lui demanda s'il avait mal quelque part, Harry lui répondit avec le ton le plus naturel au monde :

"Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat."

Silence gênant.

"Ce n'est pas un tribunal, ici, tu es à l'hôpital."

"Oh." dit-il. "… dans ce cas, j'auto-évalue ma douleur à cyan."

"Cent ? Sur une échelle de 1 à 100 ? Généralement on note sur 10 points, pas en pourcentage."

"Le cyan est une couleur et votre ignorance augmente ma douleur émotionnelle, je risque de passer l'étape critique : alerte noire !!!" hurla-t-il en se tordant de douleur.

Elle échangea un regard interloqué avec son collègue avant de quitter la pièce précipitamment. Non, il n'était pas flippant mais... peut-être valait-il mieux fermer sa porte avant que ses hurlements n'alternent tout l'étage. Et consulter un psychiatre. D'urgence !

"Comment va-t-il ?" demanda Remus Lupin qui attendait nerveusement dans le couloir. "Je peux le voir ?"

"On lui a administré un léger calmant, il vaut mieux attendre un peu..." expliqua l'infirmière. "Par contre, on va le faire rencontrer notre psychiatre avant de le laisser partir, il…."

"Mauvaise idée." interrompit Lupin. "Enfin... ça dépend : votre psychiatre tient-il à son nez ?"

"Euh... Probablement."

"Dans ce cas, évitez."

"Mais c'est pour son bien, il tient des propos incohérents."

"Non, Harry n'est jamais incohérent. Il est juste... au-delà."

"Il dit que sa douleur est… cyan."

Ils s'attendaient à ce qu'on lui réponde "aaah ça, c'est une blague." ou alors "vous avez parfaitement raison, peut-être a-t-il reçu un coup sur la tête." et certainement pas :

"Cyan est égal à trois." prononcé sur un ton tellement condescendant comme s'ils étaient tous idiots et qu'il avait juste dit 1 et 1 = 2.

Peut-être que le problème venait du Père, en fait ?! Il faudrait lui faire voir un psychiatre également, pas le même de toute évidence. Et prévoir une thérapie familiale. C'était grave. Très très grave.

"Laissez-moi le voir, vous n'arriverez pas à communiquer avec lui. Harry est... spécial."

"J'attends le médecin, c'est lui qui décide ce genre de choses."

Un tour de passe-passe et quelques secondes plus tard, Remus entra dans la pièce où Harry l'attendait en résolvant un rubik's cube : il était en train de repeindre méthodiquement toutes les facettes avec de l'acrylique. Rapide. Efficace. À la hauteur de son intellect.

"J'ai bataillé très dur pour pouvoir passer, tu sais ?! Ça n'a pas été facile, j'ai dû user de stratagèmes machiavéli…"

"Tu leur as lancé un sortilège de persuasion." dit Harry sans demander, il le savait.

"… Hum… Ouais. Mais extrêmement bien effectué, je suis assez fier de moi et tu devrais…"

"La magie te rend fainéant."

"Alors… Cyan ?" répéta Remus. "Tu aurais au moins pu convertir ça en chiffres."

"Impossible : leur échelle ne va que de 0 à 10. Ils m'auraient enterré vif si j'avais répondu 500."

"Je t'ai toujours dit qu'utiliser le spectre lumineux pour exprimer la douleur n'était pas ta meilleure idée."

"JE NE VEUX PAS ÊTRE ENTERRÉ VIF !!!"

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, lut les indications médicales sur le lit du patient pour savoir s'ils pouvaient partir et comme il était satisfait, posa des vêtements propres sur les draps.

"On ne peut pas s'en aller." dit Harry. "J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que l'accident a été trop grave, les moldus trop incompétents et... et… on va devoir m'emputer le bras."

"Qu..."

"AAARGH !!! Quelle tristesse !!! Pourquoi moi ?! Cruel destin !!!" pleurnicha Harry.

_Ne panique pas, Remus._

_Reste fort._

_Digne._

"C'est terrible !!! Tragique !!!" poursuivait l'enfant, une main sur le coeur et les larmes aux yeux. "Et... et... J'ai dessiné ma nouvelle main de robot moi-même, tu veux la voir ?! Là j'ai mis un lance-grenade. Là, y'a un grille-pain pour avoir des toasts toujours frais... Et là, y'a DES FUSÉES !!! J'ai mis des fusées. T'as vu ? T'as vu ?"

"Alors c'était ça, tout ce cinéma ?!" questionna Remus qui avait failli avoir une attaque (une de plus...). "Non, Harry, pour la millième fois : tu n'auras pas une main-robot !"

"Roooh aller, sois sympa : laisse-moi me faire emputer un membre !!!"

"Non."

"Juste le bras…"

"Non."

"… une jambe ?"

"Non."

"Un… un ongle ?"

"N… Euh... oui, un ongle. Si tu veux."

"YOUPIII !!!"

Harry sortit le coupe-ongle de sa poche et clic : il coupa l'ongle de son pouce qui le dérangeait à chaque fois qu'il remontait ses lunettes. Désormais, il serait plus efficace avec ce léger ajustement qui faciliterait grandement la maniabilité des outils plus finement tenu entre ses doigts, libéré du lourd poids d'un ongle trop long.

"Petit pas pour un ongle mais grand pas pour un scientifique !" hurla-t-il joyeusement.

Remus passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte :

"Tout compte fait..." appela-t-il, désespéré. "… vous pouvez faire venir votre psychiatre."

Un médecin arriva précipitamment, suivit par deux internes et un brancardier.

"… euh, ce n'était pas siii urgent, vous savez ?!"

"BENZAI JE SUIS UN CACTUUUS !!!" cria Harry.

"… je retire ce que j'ai dit."

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte d'en face et Remus réalisa qu'ils étaient dans un hôpital : il était temps de libérer la chambre au lieu de s'amuser avec des joutes verbales, de vrai urgences attendaient. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas arrêté devant la porte d'en face… pas vraiment. Ils venaient les voir, eux. Ça ne présageait rien de bon.

"Harry Lupin ?!" demanda le médecin.

"C'est moi. J'ai gagné un concourt ? C'est quoi cette fois-ci : sciences ou littérature ? Non. Non, ne dites rien. Je vais deviner..."

"On va te faire descendre dans le bloc opératoire. Il y a des complications."

Harry essaya d'analyser la situation : l'écran du bipper à la ceinture du médecin indiquait H qu'il traduisait par Hémorragie ET il ressentait des douleurs au crâne (source : stupidité ambiante) et à la vessie (source : besoin d'uriner) = il souffrait d'une hémorragie, facile. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Oh… Peut-être que... l'une des potions qu'il avait inventé avait la faculté d'absorber de la matière 》 avait explosé sous la fenêtre 》 avait absorbé des éclats de verre 》 avait réagit avec l'acide chlorhydrique 》 s'était transformé en gaz 》 avait été inhalé par lui 》avait circulé dans son corps 》s'était retrouvé attiré par son noyau magique brisé 》 avait cessé de faire de l'effet 》et donc...

"J'ai un éclat de verre dans le ventre." déduisit-il calmement.

"C'est du métal." rectifia le médecin. "… attends une seconde… comment tu sais ça ?!"

Du métal ?! DU MÉTAL ??? Mais... mais le seul métal qui aurait tenu très exactement six heures et trente-trois minutes, c'était... oh. Non.

"Ce n'est pas n'importe quel métal : c'est du Voltagium."

"Du Voltagium ? C'est quoi ça, le Voltagium ?"

"C'est une source d'énergie éternelle." répondit Harry.

"Ça n'existe pas."

"Bien sûr que si puisque je l'ai inventé."

Inutile de préciser qu'il n'avait jamais pu le faire fonctionner : ce n'était pas un échec, plutôt une future réussite et laissons au futur ce qui lui appartient.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, p'tit. On va te le retirer. Tout se passera bien."

"Vous ne connaissez pas les propriétés du Voltagium." contredit Harry. "Il me reste trente-et-une minute à vivre et dans trente-deux minutes… je serai mort."

**-Fin du 8ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


End file.
